Powerful Revenge
by NeonGirl14
Summary: A couple of high school students will attend a meeting that will change their lives. It's a rebellion against a certain criminal. They want to take this person down for good. Twists and Turns. And a few favorite characters might pop up now and then with a little surprise of their own.


**Three things. 1st this is my 1st Heroes Fanfic. 2nd this is just an idea that popped into my head and I decided to write it. 3rd this chapter will probably be a little boring because I am just introducing the characters. **

**Chapter 1**

**Ryder's POV**

**at Richardson High School**

_RIIIIINNNNGGGG! _,the school bell rang. The whole class including me jumped up out of our seats and headed towards the door. I walked out into the crowded hallway and pushed through the crowd.

"Ryder!" ,Someone yelled. I spun around to see a girl with pitch black hair and sky blue eyes ,heading towards me.

"No offense." ,I said, "But, do I know you?"

"Listen, a couple other people and I am going around and telling other supernaturals ,that there is going to be a supernatural meeting type thing. It will be at the Rec Center tonight at midnight." ,She said quickly.

"Wait, how do you-" ,I started.

"-How do I know you're a supernatural? Well, see that's my power ,I can sense other supernaturals around me. Anyways, now anyone you really trust that is a supernatural to come to, this meeting is really important." ,She said.

"I'll do that." ,I said turning around and heading towards my locker. Am I really going to do that? I don't know, i'll ask Ryker what she thinks and go from there. I got my biology books and headed towards the classroom.

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my assigned seat ,beside my bestie.

"Did chick tell you about the meeting?" ,Snow whispered.

"Yeah, you going?" ,I whispered back.

"I don't know, do you think it's a trick?" ,Snow asked still whispering.

"I'm not sure." ,I said, "But, I know we're going to go to it anyways."

"You know us to well." ,Snow said. I laughed shaking my head.

"Is something funny, Miss Blackburn?" ,Mr. Sanders asked.

"Nope." ,I said using fake sweetness. Mr. Sanders glared at me for a minute, than turned back to the bored. I was about to continue the conversation with Snow ,but my phone buzzed.

I slid it out of my back pocket and pushed the open square. It was a text from ,Ryker.

**Bathroom, Now! Urgent! **

**-RYKER**

I showed the text to Snow and pretended to be paying attention to the lesson. Snow tapped my hand and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. _How are we going to get out of here? _,Snow mouthed.

**Be there ASAP. Got 2 get away from Sanders first.**

**~Ride~ ;)**

"Mr. Sanders?" ,I asked sounding sick.

"Yes, Miss Blackburn?" ,Sanders asked frustrated.

"I feel really dizzy, can I go to the nurses?" ,I asked putting my hand to my head.

"Yes." ,Sanders said sighing and looking at me with a disbelieving face.

"I'll take her there." ,Snow said. And before he could say anything we were already up and out the door. I was sprinting down the hallway with Snow at my side.

We took a sharp turn and both of us skidded bout falling on our butts. But, considering we were both in track in wasn't that hard to run super fast around obstacle to get to our destination.

Snow and I ran into the girls bathroom. Snow locked the door. Ryker was sitting on the mirror starring at us.

"What's wrong?" ,I asked.

"Did chick talk to you." ,Ryker asked.

"Yeah and apparently she's talking to everyone cause Snow asked the same thing. What's her name anyways?" ,I said.

"We have to go to the meeting." ,Ryker said.

"I already know i'm going." ,Snow said.

"Me three." ,I said, "And is this what is so urgent?"

"Sorta." ,Ryker said smiling sweetly, "It doesn't matter anyways it's last period and the bell is ringing in like a second."

"What makes you think that?" ,Snow asked.

"I just checked my phone." ,Ryker said, "I have B-ball practice after school, you two have track ,right?"

"Yeah." ,I said.

_RIIIINNNNGGGG! _,The final bell rang.

"See you after practice!" ,I yelled to Ryker running to my locker. Snow and I had to split up ,because the stupid principle put our lockers on the opposite side of the school.

6-17-30. I opened my locker to see a note fall out.

**Echo's POV**

**at Oak Hill High School**

"Griffith." ,I said standing beside my best friend in crimes' locker.

"You know that weird chick , Felicia?" ,Griffith asked me.

"No." ,I said ,"Coach said he was canceling football practice today."

"Again?" ,He said, "Back to what I was saying this weird chick Felicia came up to me today and said something about a supernatural meeting."

"She figured out about you?" ,I asked raising my eyebrows, "How'd she know?"

"How the heck am I suppose to know?"

"Well, you did talk to her."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know everything."

I laughed and fished around in my pocket until I grabbed onto my cell phone.

"Repeat that." Griffith just glarred at me and shoved my phone away from his face.

"I know I'm going. What bout you?"

"I'll think about it." ,I said, "What about Beatrix? Are you going to tell her about the meeting." He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would I bring my little sister to what ever the heck we're going to?"

"You're worried about your sister? You just keep on surprising me more and more as this day goes on." ,a female voice said from behind me.

"I'm very protective over my sister." ,Griffith said smirking, "But, I hate her little friends specially the annoying ones. Oh, wait. Did I just say that in front of the little leader of the crew?"

She just glared and turned away without another word. I was about to say a sarcastic comment about the chick when my phone buzzed.

**Hey. Txt me as soon as u get this.**

**~Ryker~ ;)**

_Just got the txt. Whz up?_

_-TheAwesomestDudeonThePlant_

**Apparently someone has found out about some of us supernaturals & there is going to be a meeting on it tonight. Me, Snow, and Ride are going to the meeting. Idk what's going to happen. But, will you go?  
**

**~Ryker~ ;)**

_Yeah. Me & Griff r going. I think Jay and MK might come. U need a ride?_

___-TheAwesomestDudeonThePlant_

**1st I already got Ride. She's w/ me right now.** **2nd if it's just you then I wouldn't mind a ride. Gtg. track practice. **

**~Ryker~ ;)**

I didn't bother texting back. Because, she won't get it until after practice anyway. I shoved my phone into my pocket and realized Griffith had left awhile ago. I vaguely remember him telling me by.

I jogged out to my car and hopped in.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Tell me in a review whatcha u think.**


End file.
